Liar
by Xeora
Summary: ...Lemons Begin in Ch.2... Sexual discovery is the last thing you need when you're catholic. AkuRoku


"All rise for the morning prayer," said the Father. Thus like drones would the followers indeed follow. They would pray in the same monotonic voices before sitting down with suppressed yawns. Their bottoms would be 'cushioned' on the most uncomfortable butt-numbing polished benches in the world. Blessed be indeed.

Thus, so the routine begins: The Father speaks, tells them to stand, sit, stand... etcetera... etcetera... God Axel was always so bored at these things. Though he didn't ever show it. He kept his face just as angelic as the Mother Mary's looking over her Son.

Sit. Stand. Sit. Stand. Prayer after prayer and the word's of the New Testament, drilled in the same sequence year after year. So the altar boys would come and light the candles, stand with the Father and pray. How... usual.

However, there was _something _different.

A young blond boy, a new presence to the church, stood among the choir; singing with the chorals. He was praying as well. Although, much more softly than the others. Axel watched the new altar boy with passive green eyes. Then he smiled, almost devilishly, at that new shard of innocence. He winked at him.

The blond, catching Axel's eye, stumbled on his words. Tilting his head curiously and in slight recognition, he could only smile and continued on.

Axel almost laughed, shaking his head a little bit before continuing to listen and follow along. They finished their set of songs, the Father asking for silence and for everyone to be seated one final time.

"May the Lord be with you all," he said cheerfully.

"And also with you," was the same, dull reply.

"Have a safe journey back to your homes." with that, the service was over. Axel let out a quiet relieved sigh, walking out from the benches last. Axel made his way to the back of the building, his ass numb. He honestly didn't know why he went to church. _Oh... wait... the cute Acolytes. _He smirked. _Now_ he remembered.

However, he still seriously needed a cigarette.

The blond Axel had seen now stood at the exit, cheerfully waving everyone good bye, bowing now and then as the patrons left. He adjusted his robes a bit, walking along the edge of the benches as he moved to the back exit, that led to the gardens of the church. He sighed, running a hand through his already unruly hair. "Well, this place isn't much different. Not like I thought it would be..." He admitted to one of his fellows whom walked beside him. A chubby boy whom everyone knew as Pence.

"You'll get used to it eventually, Roxas. Don't worry." Pence said cheerfully, nodding once. He pat Roxas on the back before moving into a conversation with an elderly couple.

The blond boy stretched himself out on the plush grass with a happy sigh, taking in the fresh air of the church's gardens. However, it was more of a field of wild flowers than a garden. It was sometimes used as a parking lot when big events happened at the church. It was relaxing none the less. He walked out towards the grasses, not minding his robes much, as he plopped down across a small group of tiny, purple flowers.

Axel had also been walking through that very field, frowning at the memory of annual easter events. He shuffled a pack of Wild Rose cigarettes from his pocket, carelessly lighting it and blowing the rancid smoke into the air. He hated the taste and he hated the smell; though addictions made him relax in some sick, unorthodox way. Spitting, Axel had himself a little look around. Axel paused at the sound of what he recognized as a soft sigh, looking to his right. He remembered that Acolyte... that little pretty blond boy with an innocent smile. He walked over, casually sitting himself down next to him.

Roxas had not noticed Axel's presence as of yet as he got comfortable, looking up at the sky. He had a little bit of dirt on his cheek, though he paid it no mind. He clasped his hands on his stomach, sighing softly once more. "This place is so much prettier..."

Axel took a deep drag from the cancer stick between his lips. He blew the smoke through his nostrils. "So... you like it in a small town like this?"

The boy blinked, a bit surprised, but finally noticing Axel's presence. He looked up, instantly recognizing him as the man who winked at him in church. Roxas started to smile-- that's when he smelled it. That awful burning smell of nicotine. He wrinkled his nose, moving to sit up. "Is that... cigarette smoke? You smoke?" He said, as though he had come upon the biggest of atrocities. He paused again, eyes going a little wider. "Wait a moment... aren't you Axel? That charity worker?!"

The initial shock is what amused Axel the most. Usually, he would only confirm his identity and look like a pitiful nicotine addict trying to quit-- but not today. Axel wanted to mess with this one. So he did.

"Oh, so you've heard of me?" Axel smiled innocently. "I bet Father Damien talks about me a lot. You know, how I donate to charity, bake for the bake sale, talk with the kids at the elementary schools about how smoking and drugs are bad..."

"Yes!" the Roxas said. His eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. "What are you doing with those?" He snatched the cigarettes out of Axel's hand, taking the lit one as well, and smashing them into the ground with his fist.

That caused Axel to frown deeply. "They help me relieve stress... and they were my favorite pack. Oh well, I have a box at home." He shrugged, watching the church-boy smash his precious cancer sticks.

The blond gaped at him, then decidedly calmed down. "Why do you need cigarettes to relieve stress? What stress do you have?"

"Oh, lots." Axel said, laying back on the grass. "Its hard putting up a cheerful, all around good civilian mask. You know what I mean, don't you?"

"No, I don't." Roxas muttered sternly. "You mean, all those good deeds, all that sweetness, all your charity is just... a front?!"

"Do you honestly think anyone is _that_ nice?" Axel laughed. "Wow, so I've fooled you too. That's great."

The blond gaped at him again. "I would have hoped!" He said, moving to a stand and wiping his robes off. "What a louse you are! That's horrible!"

"Don't tell anyone," Axel winked, putting a finger to his lips. "No one's going to believe you."

"I don't have a reason to yet." the boy huffed. "Smoking only hurts yourself. And I am not one to judge what others do to their bodies, unless it becomes critical. Then I try and help them. I'm not a faker, like you."

Axel chuckled, "Sure, like you haven't lied about something in your life. Or maybe you haven't had the chance to do something... wild?"

"I don't lie." Roxas stated firmly, shaking out his clothes. "I don't care for wild. Have a nice day." He said with a casual wave, no emotion on his face as he began to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" Axel asked, grabbing the blond by the hem of his robes. "We were having such a pleasant conversation."

"Let me go, Axel." Roxas said calmly, trying to jerk out of his grasp.

"Hmm... nah." Axel grinned, tugging him to the ground.

He landed with an 'oomf' along his back side, hitting his head on the grass. "Is there something you need?"

"You," Axel said, being very much suggestive.

"You don't even know my name." the blond stated, not liking that look. "And what do you need me for?"

"Well then, lets get properly introduced." Axel said. "I'm Axel and I want you to let me see what's under that pretty little robe."

His eyes went wide. "I'm Roxas and I'd rather not." Roxas, said giving a mock smile before attempting to sit up.

"Spunky little catholic boy," Axel commented, tugging Roxas back again. "You're a goody-two shoe."

Roxas rubbed one of his temples. "And you have a problem with this, yes?"

"No, not really." Axel said with a shrug. "Just makes you all that more appealing. You're probably an _animal_ in bed."

"I'm not gay. Being gay is a sin! I can't believe you are!" Roxas said, shuffling away from Axel. "Oh, wait. Yes I can! That's you real nature, right? Blasphemy?"

"I hardly call having a healthy sexual appetite a 'blasphemous' thing." Axel sniffed, indignant. "Gay isn't a 'sin', baby. It's a beautiful lifestyle with lots of wonderful things."

"Well, don't involve me!" Roxas said, roughing pushing Axel aside so he could get up. He stood quickly, moving to walk away from the red-head.

"Up to you," Axel called. "Just let me know when you want to experiment. I know I got you nice and curious!" he laughed, rolling to his side to find one un-smashed cigarette. Grinning, he picked it up and lit it. Honestly, he _loved_ going to church.

Roxas growled on his way back inside, shaking his head and rubbing his temples. He saw Pence, and saw the concerned glance he had flashed him, but knew it would be best just to not mention anything. Everyone had their bad days. Maybe today was just Axel's.


End file.
